


Buenos Aires（布宜诺斯艾利斯）

by Iriswasdiedinthewater



Series: Buenos Aires [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: A little angry sex in the last chapter, Anal sex in chapter5, Brotherly Love, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, another universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriswasdiedinthewater/pseuds/Iriswasdiedinthewater
Summary: 天亮之前带我逃走，去某个没有人知道我们过去的地方
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Buenos Aires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 春光乍泄AU，一个发生在1996年至1997年的架空故事，是喜欢上他俩之后第一篇，也是迄今为止最满意的一篇。  
> 是关于无法评价是否实现的逃离，年轻男孩们，伊瓜苏大瀑布，探戈舞，酒精的故事  
> 感谢王家卫和皮亚佐拉

(1)

诺狠狠地把烟头碾在车窗玻璃上，想象着那玩意是他弟那张漂亮脸蛋，又摁着转了几圈。直到那根可怜的烟形状扭曲，里面的烟草突破外面一层纸壳外翻出来。他把车窗再摇下一些，有些嫌弃地捏着烟头残骸，让它划过一条漂亮的弧线再落到地上，被下一部呼啸而过的汽车或者别的东西碾得更烂。沙土味的风变本加厉地涌进来，旁边那人的喋喋不休里便夹杂上更多的粗口，含混不清，带着浓重的曼城口音——骂来骂去无非都是那些词，譬如问候某人的老母亲(不可能会是他们的老母亲，他们他妈的是兄弟)，或者某个c开头单词，从他俩上车一直到现在都是如此。

“你他妈的骂够没。”

“老子爱怎么骂怎么骂，关你屁事。”

“你知不知道你这个样子就像个被柴米油盐还有一堆毛线球一样的糟心事折磨得死去活来的怨妇。”

“问题还不是在你身上，你把车窗开那么大干吗，这鬼地方已经够热的了，连风都他妈是热的，懂我意思吧。”

“你没看到我手上刚刚拿的是啥，你想整个车里都是烟味吗？”

“那你不能不抽吗？”

“你自己也他妈抽了，你还好意思说我?我真希望那根烟头是你的脸，这样我就能把你一整个从脑袋提溜起来扔出去。”

利亚姆瞪着他看了一会，嘴唇颤抖着像是准备开口说些什么，却连个脏字都吐不出来。半晌，他半垂着脑袋:“我绝对是脑子有问题才会决定和你挤在出租车里面一起出门。”

“那我当初告诉你我们可以坐公交，那样更加省钱的时候，你干吗那么执着地要跟着我?”诺哼一声，不甘示弱地瞪回去。两对几乎一模一样的蓝眼睛交接，又迅速转移开视线，“坐公交比和你一起挤在这种鬼地方更难熬，况且我的初衷只是不想你一个人太无聊，我才不是想和你单独相处，谁他妈要和你这种极品大傻逼共处啊。”利亚姆把手垫在头后，把脸撇过去不看他。

又来了又来了，诺哭笑不得地听着他这番话，他怀疑当年那一锤子除了把音乐细胞敲进了他弟的脑袋，还顺带把他敲傻了，他怎么能不动声色地说出这种自相矛盾的屁话。青年眉头皱得死紧，片刻又补上一句:“或者你开车，我坐在后排，或者调过来，也比现在这样好上一百倍。”

“你是不是忘了我们俩都不会开车这事?以及，如果我们俩他妈的会开车，我要做的第一件事就是把你捆起来塞到后备箱里面，你也别想和我在同一辆车里待着——”

“停车。”利亚姆突然直起身子对前面的司机喊道，堵回了诺将要出口的半句刻薄话。

“你要干吗。”

“我说停车!你听不到吗！”车终于停下来，司机疑惑地回过头看着利亚姆，利亚姆看着他哥，拎着他的衣领，一字一顿地说道:“你不是说你不想和我在同一辆车上待着吗？行，你要去那鬼地方你就他妈的自己去，老子不想再看到你了。”

“那你走啊。”诺平静地握住他的手腕把他的手拉开，“你别以为我会挽留你。”

“我也不指望你会挽留我。”

青年猛地拉开车门，诺跟着他下了车，被使了一记眼刀。“你他妈去哪?”他靠在车门上对着已经开始大步向前走的利亚姆喊道，尾音慢慢消散在风声里，他也不确定对方是否能听得见。  
他看着利亚姆离他越来越远，然后那孩子突然停下来，在他的视线范围里，诺分明看清他对着自己比了个中指。  
“老子不回来了，再他妈的见。”

利亚姆仿佛这么说道。

(2)

所以诺后来有没有去“那鬼地方”?答案是没有，纵使他嘴上说着一千句一万句刺人的话(尤其是针对利亚姆的时候)，他还是没有做出撇下他弟自己一个人跑到那里的行为。嗑药喝酒之后很多事他都记不太清，唯独是和那个傻逼小孩的约定，那句看到某本旅游杂志或是什么东西之后，小孩像随口闹着玩般说出的“想去伊瓜苏瀑布看看”，他记得一清二楚。利亚姆总像是在云端上行走一般，而他的工作是站在云下，在他将要坠落时，或者落到地上时，接住他，给他擦屁股——没办法，如果你有一个小五岁的，小恶魔一样的弟弟，你也得经常做这些事，不管你想不想都得做。

诺说不清这种纯粹的感情是什么时候变质成了现在这样的，也许是从利亚姆从善如流地摸上床和他一起睡时，或者是他俩突然开始频繁的接吻时，也许再超过一点，是他俩第一次滚上床，他混乱不堪的大脑里溢满弟弟甜腻的呻吟声时。他俩之间有太多细节值得好好探讨，怎么看它们却都不应该属于兄弟之间，反倒更像是恋人抑或炮友会做的事。诺自觉感情来得迟钝而突然，无从宣泄，便只好一股脑倾泻在利亚姆身上。

可那傻逼小孩，啧，他哪里明白这些?

——一直以来爱着利亚姆的人多了去了，换句话来说，他根本不缺少“爱”这种东西。说“我爱你”对于他来说很容易，早上的时候可以说，中午也可以，晚上也可以；在饭桌上可以没头没脑地说出来，和姑娘调情时可以说出来，做爱时腿缠上诺的腰时可以贴着他的耳朵说出来。只消嘴唇微张，轻飘飘的“I”冒出来，两片唇瓣再一张一合，最后有些滑稽地撅起——他确信利亚姆对无数人都说过这句话，爱对于他来说是那么稀松平常。他自己也不知道那孩子是否真的像他所说那般爱他，分不清当中几分亲情，几分爱情，或者只是纯粹的肉欲。

他自己一个人回了布宜诺斯艾利斯，回了他们那间破公寓。诺已经不想关心利亚姆究竟会去哪里了，或者他又利用那张漂亮男孩的脸，去和无数人说我爱你去了——那与他，他的混蛋老哥毫无关系。混蛋老哥猛然发觉他们快没钱了，他必须得做些什么让他能有钱从他妈的阿根廷回到英格兰去，至于利亚姆，他自己解决算了，要不让他就这么留在阿根廷就好了——他虽然多数时候看着都像个懒汉，但诺无比确信他能养活自己。

他把靠在床边的吉他拿起来，翻到后面，他的宝贝吉他后面是利亚姆张牙舞爪的字迹和奇形怪状的涂鸦，估计是那傻逼小孩十几岁那会涂的。利亚姆曾经骄傲地笑着，指着那坨鬼画符说，哥你知道吗，我以后想到这里看看，你知道他妈的伊瓜苏瀑布吗，我想去看，然后就因为这句话，加上十年后因为药物作用导致的头脑发昏，他就带着这把已经老得不行的吉他，和他一脸兴奋的弟弟，一张搞了好久才搞到的机票，跑到了这个鸟不拉屎的地方。

妈的，我脑子绝对有问题。

他闷闷地给吉他调起了音。几个月前他们俩还在曼彻斯特的某个酒吧里，他抱着吉他，利亚姆则是放开他夜莺般清亮的嗓子歌唱——和另一个版本的故事不一样，他们不是摇滚明星，那只是一个可望不可即的，只存在于房间受潮的海报和层层包裹的CD里的，香槟和大麻烟叶气味的梦。诺除了和他弟在酒吧卖唱，还要找另外的工作让他俩不至于饿死。这样的情况下做出私奔到异国他乡看他妈的伊瓜苏瀑布的决定简直荒谬至极，可问题是他怎么就下定决心这么做了呢？  
诺烦躁地拨了一会吉他，他本想唱上几首歌，可那些歌无一例外都和利亚姆有关系，而他现在本能地抗拒一切和他有关的事物。他翻着冰箱找出寥寥几罐啤酒，囫囵吞下去，倒头就睡。  
明天得去找点什么事做。他想。


	2. Chapter 2

(3)  
前文再续，书接上回。

话时话，我们的诺尔加拉格尔先生决心去找点事做，好让自己能从这片与英格兰季节相反的土地里抽身，从自己那个烦人弟弟身边抽身。兴许是对Cigarettes& Alcohol的本能般的热爱，本着工作完也许还能蹭杯酒喝，他的第一个选择是去找和利亚姆常去的那间酒吧的老板。对方看他的眼神总让他觉得很奇怪，不知是同情还是些什么别的玩意。由于那的确让他不舒服，诺没再强迫自己本着礼貌和他对视下去。还好，交涉还算顺利，自此之后，布宜诺斯艾利斯某间酒吧里，多了一个总皱着眉头的服务生。

诺本来就不算是话多的人，他的健谈只在某些场合，且有必要时才展现出来。在那件事发生后，他的话便更少，眉头似乎也更皱紧了几分。能称得上友善的，就是他勉强扯起嘴角展示出营业性质的笑容的时候，接着他转身走开到下一桌去，疏离得不像个服务生。

他不知道利亚姆离开了多久，更没有刻意去计算，诺的心思从来都不在这上面。也就只有他终于上完夜班，踏着晨曦回到那栋旧楼里，打开门 ，床上没有一个毛茸茸的脑袋半露在被子外时，他才会想起来：“原来我他妈的还有个弟弟和我一起来。”(不过对不起，他好久没再出现过了)。这时候他会给自己点根烟，拿出随身的划得密密麻麻的本子，随便写点不知所云的歌词，拿起吉他拨几个和弦弹奏不成调的旋律。  
偶尔他会倒头就睡，梦里会薛定谔地出现利亚姆的身影，高发在他下班之前喝了一两杯之后，醒过来不久就被他遗忘。日子就那么一天天过去，他的钱似乎总也攒不够——或者是早就攒够了，只不过他还在对什么抱有着希望，这个希望让他迟迟没有买下那张机票。

就算他不会承认，但是很多人都无比清楚那个希望是什么——棕栗色的柔软头发，与他无差的，却看上去更加空洞无神的蓝眼睛，掺杂着曼切斯特口音的夜莺一般的嗓音。由这些特质组成的高他半头的漂亮男孩，他是希望的一个具象化。但简单把希望归结成一个人似乎太过于片面，那希望还是躲在吉他涂鸦后面的，以看瀑布为名的那个约定，满溢着水花扑啦啦浇到他身上，从头淋到脚。诺想从底下逃走，却一次次被漂亮男孩拉住，小孩奸计得逞一样的表情，像是在说着：“ 你不可能离开我，就算你离开了我，我的阴影或者别的什么部分，也会缠着你不放。”就这样他被一次次地拉回来，两个疯子站在瀑布底下，浇得从头到脚湿漉漉，咧开嘴露出一口白牙疯疯癫癫地笑着。  
利亚姆精于此道——所以诺料想他会再次出现在自己面前，只不过是时间早晚问题而已。他哼一声，心里莫名地感到自在，行啊，你想玩，老子就陪你耗，看看谁更有耐性。

他还是那么上下班，还是照样喝酒弹琴抽烟乱写破玩意，梦到利亚姆的次数一次次变少。直到少到他觉得自己已经彻底忘记了这个人的存在时，恶作剧般，利亚姆再次出现在他的面前。  
——前面附加点条件，和别的什么人在一起，男女都有，在酒吧的某个角落里，他像青春疼痛校园剧里的那些风云男孩一样，被围得严严实实。漂亮男孩的脸会给他带来很多东西，除了容身之所之外，还有不怀好意地抚摸着他身体的手和紧靠着他的温软腰肢。他一定是注意到了诺，因为他一整晚都在让他过来端茶递水，像整个场子里其他的服务生是透明人一样。那种不容分说的语调，在诺看来那是相当的孩子气(这和小孩子耍脾气有什么区别呢，诺这么想。)诺礼貌地对待他，像对待任何一个普通的客人，其他时间，他就假装并没有注意到这个人的存在。

——但如果他能在某个时候转身去留意利亚姆，他就会看到青年垂下头，把一只手从女孩的腰肢上移开。片刻他的头会重新抬起来，继续和身边人说笑打闹。但只有他自己知道，他现在想做的不是享受美好夜生活，而是冲上去照他哥挂着营业微笑的脸狠狠来上一拳，然后把他拉走，找个没人的角落和他打一架或者吵一架，至于吵完架以后要再做什么他不在乎，反正能让他俩的关系回归正常就行了。然而这毕竟只是存在于想象中的画面，自然不可能实现，利亚姆只能在所有的存在着这些幻想的晚上，带着它们和不同的人醉醺醺地离开，到酒店或者谁的公寓里。他试图寻求某种缺失的认同感，却怎么也填补不上那个空缺，它们在他心里凭空刨出一个大洞，一阵阵发疼。他不是没有后悔过和诺吵架，不是没后悔过下车离开，沿着沙土飞扬的公路走几十里。他不知道是不是因为血缘的联结，让他难以脱开和诺的干系。或者说，是别的感情让他心脏不由自主抽动，即使在错误的时间和场合。他却无法用那个确定的名词去定义它，那叫作爱吗？诺不知道，利亚姆更不知道，但他想，他也许是爱他哥的，不然自己的心脏为什么会凭空出现那么大一个洞——那个多少酒液和亲吻拥抱都填不满的洞，在他的身体里不断刷着存在感。

“诺是谁。”有时在和露水情缘们欢爱过后他们会这么问他。

“你说什么。”

“你昨晚一直在念叨这个名字。”

“没什么，你可能听错了。”

“那是我哥。”

他把它咽回去，

“是恋人，”再咽回去。

好像哪个都不太适合出口，利亚姆索性沉默不出声。

(4)

利亚姆发现自己似乎走进了一个死循环，一个一边大骂他哥傻逼，一边忍不住跑到那间酒吧，又大骂，又跑过去的死循环里——  
这个城市是有多大啊，有大把地方供他消遣，他也不缺那个时间，也有人陪着他闹了——不会再有人板着一张脸，用有力得吓人的手把他从灯红酒绿里拎出来，往出租车后座一丢或者把他架起来带回家。等利亚姆清醒过来，等待着他的就是劈头盖脸一顿骂。他以前可烦这个了，他早就不是小屁孩了，诺能管得着他?想屁吃去吧。按理来说他应该高兴才对，他应该比谁都高兴才对，他应该离和诺有关的事物和地点再远一些才对——  
所以他也不知道怎么解释一个星期带着人跑两三次到诺工作的地方这种酷似尾行痴汉的行为，这完完全全和他原来的想法自相矛盾。他那群狐朋狗友也不是没揶揄过他，要是真的放不下就主动去找他吧，再怎么说也是你哥，迟早得和他和好。

“我有什么必要要去找那个混蛋?”

“那你又过来这里干什么?我们明天换个地儿怎么样？”

“不要，跑来跑去太他妈麻烦了。”

“嘿哥们儿，不是说你什么，一会你喝趴下了你又得破口大骂了，你今晚选的地儿也不对劲，再这样下去你更没可能啦——”

利亚姆闷着头又往嘴里灌了一大口酒，他挺想回那个家伙一句“关你屁事”的，不过他周围的人太多了，他也分不清是哪个说的。是长得像个老鼠的那个?还是那个他新认识的妞儿?还是那个酷似脓包的?一杯又一杯下肚，他的脑袋慢慢变轻了。他分不清哪个是脓包哪个是老鼠了，现在在他失焦的蓝眼睛里，所有人都长着一个圆乎乎的土豆脑袋，一堆一堆的土豆，在光怪陆离的灯光底下闪来闪去，晃得他心烦。这时他模模糊糊地看到个打着领结的土豆脑袋，看上去分外眼熟。酒精激发了他的联想能力，一大股酒劲涌上来，他想到另一颗土豆，一下子撑起身子来，脱口而出就是一句：

“诺尔加拉格尔你他妈就是个傻逼玩意。”

脓包老鼠们突然安静下来，那个土豆脑袋放下酒瓶子的动作也静止了。利亚姆先是一愣(不会真这么巧撞上了吧)，再艰难地让视线在他身上聚焦，看到那只手时他呼吸一滞——他继续往上移动着自己的视线，看到了格外突出的喉结，再往上看，是一个鼻梁被打歪的鼻子。最后他抬起头与土豆脑袋对视时，看到了里面像是有化不开的冰似的蓝眼睛，而眼睛上方是两条粗得吓人的眉毛。

他酒一下子醒了大半。

妈的，除了那个傻逼谁还有这样的眼睛眉毛。  
诺就站在他面前，嘴角挂着嘲讽的笑意。利亚姆张张嘴正想说些什么，他却礼貌地给一桌人打了个手势就转身离开。利亚姆刚想伸手去扯诺的衣服把他拉回来，却因为不良坐姿和酒精的影响差点摔了个狗啃泥。“操，你们笑个屁的笑，别他妈让老子听到你们笑了。”他懊恼地冲着酒友们喊道，那群没良心的家伙却笑得更起劲了——笑什么?当然是笑他自寻死路自撞枪口，现在他也不知道该怎么办了，只能看着诺的背影离他越来越远。  
后半夜他不喝酒了，他愣愣地坐在那里，从外人的视角来看就是个眼神呆滞的漂亮小伙半瘫在沙发上沉思。他突然不打算和谁回家了，他就那么坐着，一直到酒吧的灯光忽然暗下来，四周的服务生开始打扫，催促他快点走时，他才慢悠悠地站起来，在场子里摇摇晃晃地绕着圈。

诺不在，他应该走了。

利亚姆后知后觉地跑到门外，公交站附近的路灯底下果然有个人在那杵着——已经开始有天亮的迹象了，天空呈现出的是一种混合着紫色红色黑色的奇妙颜色，路灯底下，那人指尖夹着的烟卷冒出来的烟格外明显。至于他是谁，利亚姆靠着那个背影就能认出来，化成灰都能认出来——

他跌跌撞撞地朝诺走过去。

“你究竟想怎样，利亚姆。”

凌晨五点的布宜诺斯艾利斯街头，他们相对而立，诺把手里的烟移开，不让袅袅升起的烟气模糊了对面那人的脸庞。他看着自家兄弟，青年的脸上还有未散的潮红，身上还残留着酒气，眼睛却亮得惊人，从他同样亮晶晶的两片嘴唇里蹦出来一句话。

你要不要和我重新开始?

像是鼓起了极大的勇气一般，利亚姆一点都不利亚姆地，支支吾吾地说出这句话。他眼尾下垂的漂亮眼睛带着诺熟悉的恳求神色注视着他，换作平时，诺可能会想给他一个吻，但他没有，他甚至连打他都不想——这又是什么意思?这是在耍他还是怎样?是想看看他的忍耐限度有多少，还是真的把他当傻子看?不过也是，诺飞快地思考过后，觉得这的确会是利亚姆会说的话，直截了当不过脑，只遵循本心而已。  
很不巧的是，他讨厌这样。

诺忍不住笑出了声，把烟头在路灯柱上狠狠摁灭，再一次想象着那是利亚姆的漂亮脸蛋。

“你想都不要想。”

让他等了一个世纪般的公交车十分适时地到了，他三步并作两步跑到车上。  
引擎发动，车子带着他一个人驶入清晨潮湿的空气里。而在他身后很远的地方，那片暖黄的路灯光下，利亚姆正盯着那支被他在路灯柱上碾过的烟头出神。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有大量心理描写

(5)

诺坐在公车某个靠窗位置，脑袋半靠着玻璃。

他只觉自己眼皮发沉，连续工作之后的困意海潮一般包裹住他，闭上眼，来自车外世界的各色灯光穿透玻璃流过他的脸，眼前浮现出一片又一片模糊斑斓的光斑。他强迫自己睁开眼，以此避免坐过站引起的麻烦——尽管他真的很累，无论是生理上还是心理上都累得不行。他把脑袋从玻璃窗上收回来，坐直身子，长长地叹了口气。

在回公寓路上的最后一个红绿灯那里，在等待信号灯转色的过程里，他重新把视线投向窗外，眼中所见是一盏一盏正在熄灭的路灯。他由于困倦而不甚灵敏的大脑，突然给他回放起某个画面，那是他在车子发动之前所见到的最后一幕——利亚姆站在暖黄的路灯光里，像站在舞台上的聚光灯里一般，微微低着头看着地上的什么东西。一直到他下车，打开门，爬楼梯，摸钥匙开门，那个画面都一直在他脑海里挥之不去。这让诺有些烦躁，他花了不知道多长时间，才让那个小子离开自己的梦境，而现在随着他的出现，还有那句蠢得不行的重新开始，一切都他妈乱套了。

诺向后仰，直到他的身体缓缓下落到床铺上，发出一声沉闷的响声。他慢慢地移动着身体让自己躺进枕头里，闭上了眼睛。

他曾经对自己说过，不管这次再发生什么，就算是要继续陪那个傻逼耗下去，都绝对绝对绝对他妈的不能爬回到那个圈套里面，不然你就完蛋了。利亚姆三番五次的试探行为坚定了他结束这场疯狂的乱伦游戏的决心，让他决定狠下心来头也不回地走开——可诺不知道为什么，当他听到那句儿戏般的话语时，他坚如磐石的决心猛地颤抖了一下，像是突然有什么东西在那上面敲出了一个小小裂缝。这是第一次吗？不是，第一次发生在很久很久之前，从此之后只有第一次和无数次之分，他都数不清自己离开又回来了多少次。这次可能是持续得最久的，久到能让他以为自己终于彻底死心，能够毫无波澜地接受已经预见到的故事情节。可他的判断终究会有失误的时候，不过不是对于利亚姆而言，而是对于他自己。

他感到自己正沉入某个由现实和回忆碎片组成组成的梦里。他看到自己那笔攒来彻底离开，却是为两个人而准备的钱，看到鬼画符般的吉他涂鸦，然后画面跳转到一对眼尾下垂的蓝眼睛——不知是不是压抑已久的缘故，诺眼前突然出现了无数个利亚姆，从那个小小软软的小屁孩，到身量削瘦的青春期男孩，到那个漂亮得惊人的青年——梦境的最后一幕定格在一片暖黄灯光下，正是那个他想要赶出脑海的画面。这次利亚姆在一步步地朝他走过来，而他站在不远的地方，手里夹着烟头被碾得稀烂的烟卷。“你要不要和我重新开始?”他一遍遍重复着这句话，他俩之间的距离越缩越小，而他发现自己似乎没法做到转身离开。还是一样的恳求的目光，亮晶晶的眼睛和嘴唇，像毛茸茸的大型犬，又像过来蹭人裤腿的猫。“和我重新开始吧，别再像个混蛋一样了”，利亚姆的手搭上他僵硬的肩膀，“反正你迟早都会回来，也不差那么一两天。”

“你放屁，这次老子真不回来了。”

他强硬地按住那只手，“只是梦而已，只是梦而已，”他小声地咕哝着，“也许他他妈的根本就不在乎，他有漂亮妞和酒友就够了，毕竟他就是那么一个容易满足的混蛋。”诺用力掰开利亚姆紧扣着他肩膀的手指，然后狠狠甩开了它。明明只是梦境，那只手落回青年身侧时，他却注意到了，弟弟眼里分明有藏都藏不住的失落和悲伤——

诺骤然惊醒。

在关于梦境的记忆随着时间消散之前，他不知想了多久，得出一个结论：利亚姆的眼里绝不会出现那种神情。就算以前有，都不代表现在和以后会有，只是他自己想多了，出现了错觉罢了。  
诺对于他的感情过于矛盾和别扭，充满了背德的冲动和不正常的占有欲控制欲，一下子冲昏了头脑。是，他是三番四次跑过来这里，是故意找你麻烦，但那只不过是为了引起你的注意，告诉你他多么自在逍遥的小孩把戏——你不应该奢望能够控制他，把他放回那个会让你感到安全的范围里面，他始终会反抗你，会想办法离开，会一次次试探你激怒你，也许他对于你的耐心和爱意已经消磨得没多少了，甚至有可能本来就不存在。

“所以你更应该逃开，越远越好。”

他从枕头上把脑袋拔出来，坐起身来。

这会是他最后一次思考这个问题——最后一次，他妈的最后一次，别再有下一次了，即使再爱那个孩子，也是时候该收手了。

——也许本身那些事就不应该发生，他们本该像任何一对关系很好的兄弟，而不是这种介于情人和兄弟的混乱状态。不该将他们两个人的命运搅入背德的漩涡，让两个人在一片混乱中纠纠缠缠分分合合不得解脱。更不该对未成年的弟弟产生畸形的感情，在他十九岁时紧拥着他一路攀到快感的巅峰，再从云端开始两人一路坠落，落到某个为乱伦者专门准备的地狱里。他不该随便答应那个孩子气的约定，却又在一方失约时还该死地紧抱着它不放——

最不该的最后一件事，永远不要再一边想着逃离却又忍不住再次靠近，一次两次三次，直到事不过三这个词彻底失去约束力，然后开始他妈的恶心的死循环。

他还会等利亚姆回来吗？

答案是他会。

只不过不是为了他自己，是防止回去之后被妈妈发现，引起更多麻烦。你总不可能带着自己的关系不太好的兄弟跑到另一个半球几个月，回来时只剩你一个人，那样别人可能会以为你把他杀了或者卖了之类的，到时候就算你有他妈一百多张嘴都说不清了。

那瀑布呢？一起去看瀑布呢？那就更不可能了，都已经到这个地步了你还在想什么他妈的瀑布?就让它永远留在吉他和旅游杂志上吧——

诺有些烦躁地抓着脑袋，他是醒过来了，但利亚姆清没清醒他不知道。不过还有一个可能性，也许自始而终最不清醒的是诺自己，而不是利亚姆。想到这，一股强大的力量推动着他下了床，打开了冰箱。

(6)

那个晚上之后，一连好几天，利亚姆都没有再出现在酒吧里。诺松了一口气，他没想到这次会那么快，比以往那无数次中的任何一次都要快。他确信自己的话绝对让利亚姆气得够呛，足以让他很长一段时间内恨得他牙痒痒不想再看到他的脸。利亚姆有一千一万种惹怒他的方法，他也敢对这种能把弟弟气到冒烟的事打包票。毕竟他们是兄弟嘛，就算长得只有五六分相似，在其他地方也会把这种差异给补上——

诺猜对了，利亚姆的确气得够呛。那晚上他盯着那根死得面目全非的烟出神了半天，直到路灯熄灭才回过神来。他醉意未散，晃晃悠悠地走在街上，差点和路灯柱子以及路面亲上嘴几次。他漫无目的地往前走，走到某个路口附近，他晕乎乎的脑袋突然意识到过了这里不远，就是他和诺刚来的时候住的那栋破楼。

他立马转身开始往回走。

后来他重新遇上了那群酒友，便索性听取他们的建议，不再执着于那间酒吧，转移阵地到其他地方去。因为那晚上的事，他被拿来打趣了很久。——某个晚上有人揽着他的肩，晃着杯子里的酒液告诉他——嘿兄弟你没必要那么执着的，时候到了自然就会没事了，你们是亲兄弟，没什么圆不回来的。说着他想和利亚姆碰杯，利亚姆的手却迟迟不肯伸过去，对方只能讪讪地缩回手，换一个话题。

利亚姆很想拎着他的衣领告诉他:“你懂个屁，我和诺根本不是你们想的那么简单的关系，我和那个傻逼要是真像你说的那样那么容易圆回来，我现在就不至于整天在这混了。”可他只是躲了躲那只搭着他肩膀的手，示意他让一下，接着他就站起身来。

他没有了打人的兴致，就跑到外面给自己点了根烟，吸了一大口，把烟喷向路灯的暖黄色光晕。

升腾起来的白色烟雾让他想起了那天晚上，同样的黄色光晕底下，诺深棕色的脑袋上方不断冒出来的烟气，和他裹在薄外套里瘦削的背影。  
——不一样的是，那天他看着诺那根烟，鼻子酸酸的，最后他想办法让自己遏制住了哭的冲动。妈的，不愧是那个混蛋，傻逼程度一点都没叫他失望。他考虑了多久才做出的决定啊，最后得到的回应却还是拒绝。利亚姆又喷出一口烟，他不禁感到奇怪，以前那无数次冲突，就算他俩打起来了，到最后诺还是会回到他身边，骂骂咧咧地，或是沉默寡言地，或是无奈温柔地，现在这些却都没有了。离开诺的这段时间，他过得很快乐，可那些快乐却都是虚浮的，没有实感。某个清晨在陌生人的床上醒来时，酒精和性带来的麻醉效果消散之后，诺在他心里留下的那个大洞不堪重负，边缘开始慢慢溃烂，使他感受到比之前大上十倍的痛苦。利亚姆其实聪明得很。他无比清楚那个洞只能由诺来亲手填上，用诺的认同和关注填上，用对尼古丁和酒精的渴望类比，他像渴望这两者一般渴望诺给予的有实感的爱。

他想要不断确认他哥是否爱他，可他又太没有安全感。

拒绝让自己清醒让他错过了很多事，比如说他早就拥有了无数次抓住那玩意的机会，却也是他自己一次一次地把机会推开，再看着它回来，确认无论多少次失去它，它都会再次回到身边——从第一次开始，上上次，上次，诺都回来了，所以他还有什么必要担心呢？

“如果他仔细地想一想，他就会想起来他他妈的还欠着我帐，咱们还得一起去看瀑布，他是个混蛋，可他是有信用的混蛋，所以他还是会回来的。”

他吐出最后一口烟，脑子里的小号的他停止了自言自语。他环视一周，现在他像根柱子一样杵在路边，夜风吹起他的头发扫过他的脸，痒乎乎的。不知是想起来了什么，他悲哀地扯了扯嘴角，在路灯柱上转着圈摁灭了那支烟。  
他突然又有了去找诺的勇气，没啥理由，利亚姆加拉格尔做决定从来都不需要理由。他转身回到酒吧门口，最后一次过这种生活，如果还有下次我就把脑袋割下来给那个傻逼当凳子坐，他默念着。  
接着他用力按下门把，音乐声哗啦啦倾倒在他身上，利亚姆皱了皱眉头走了进去。

第二天一早他在某个他记不住名字的人的床上醒来时，先前的那种空虚感奇迹一般荡然无存。他飞快溜下床穿好衣服，衣袋里对方留下的电话号码纸片掉了出来也浑然不觉。他几乎是跑着下楼的，一直到他拦到出租车坐稳，呼吸渐渐平复之前，胸中都溢满了无名状的喜悦，冲得他脑袋晕乎乎的——他好久没这么开心过了，上一次还是来到这里之前的两个星期，那晚上诺终于答应他要和他一起来阿根廷。利亚姆粗短的指头不断敲打着车窗，与此同时他的眼睛就没离开过窗外的景象。好，又过了一个路口，然后是转弯，快到了，他脑袋里的小号的他自己小声咕哝着。直到那栋熟悉的破楼出现在他的眼前，他差一点就要突破安全带的束缚蹦起来，付钱时他数给司机钱的手都是抖的，那老头不由得多看了他几眼。

“哥们儿，这么激动，去见女朋友啊。”

“对啊，就住这，好久没见了。”

“那我猜你女朋友一定很正点。”

利亚姆咧开嘴哈哈大笑，他没接那老头的后半句话，他平复好心情用力带上车门，接着他就向着那栋公寓楼的入口狂奔过去。

他觉得他在用他平生能用的最快的速度奔跑，一边惊叹于自己的记忆力——这么久没回来，他居然还能记得诺住在哪里。终于，那扇承载了他喜悦的门出现在他眼前，利亚姆蹲下，扶着膝盖喘了好一会，紧接着他深吸一口气——  
开始用他能够做到的最急促的动作去敲门。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量吵架警告

(7)

利亚姆停下手上的动作，向后退了一步。他的心脏以异常的频率跳动着，足够响，以至于他感受到了传达到耳膜的咚咚声。当他听到门的另一头传来由远至近，模模糊糊的咒骂时，他差点就要喘不过气来，不用照镜子他都知道自己的眼睛一定亮得吓人。

那扇破门吱呀一声呻吟出来，与此同时一句“哪个挨千刀的傻逼搞这么一出”和声一般响起来。利亚姆看到了诺，一个头发乱糟糟睡眼惺忪的诺，一脸被吵醒的人特有的愠色。注意到是他之后，诺翻了个特大号白眼，被利亚姆看得清清楚楚。利亚姆觉得他会立马把门甩他脸上然后将它上个多层锁，然后再也不打开这扇门——然而诺没有。他的混蛋老哥只是把他从头到脚打量了一遍，迎接利亚姆的并不是会打人脸的门，是人形自走火药桶。

“你他妈是不是有病。”

“怎么有病了?”

“这才几点钟，你就来打扰上完夜班的人的清梦了——你要不是有病，你干这种事干嘛，难不成你还不承认?还是说你想我给你颁个勋章，上面写个他妈的巨大的‘老子是正常人’之类的?”

“操，你这嘴就不能消停一天吗。”

“没法消停二十五年了，你让我停下真有点难，除非当初你从咱们妈肚子里出来的时候我把你塞回去，然后你就永远都听不到这张嘴说出来的话了，满意吗？”

利亚姆被他一番话噎的啥都说不出来，他只好捏着拳头，直到他听到自己指节发出的咔嚓声。他看着抱着臂面无表情的诺，不断地对着自己重复，你是来找他和好的，今天千万别和他吵架，他话说得再难听也得忍住别把拳头呼他脸上，不然你们俩之间的关系就彻底完了。他直直望进对方没有什么温度的蓝眼睛，“有些事要和你说一下。”

“那你进来吧。”诺倒是很爽快地侧侧身让他进了屋，中间甚至还打了个大哈欠。仅仅一个哈欠，就像是某个堵住损坏水龙头的塞子被拔出来，水哗一声全都涌出来，诺的哈欠也一个接一个地涌出来，就像那水管里的水。利亚姆看着他皱着眉头呵欠连天的样子，好笑又心疼。

“你昨晚上干嘛去了。”

“还能干嘛？上班啊。”

“你怎么心血来潮去正经工作?”

“你是不是忘了你还是屁孩的时候我做过什么?”

“哦对了对不起我见过你上班，不过那会喝醉了，现在我一时记不太清。”

“你也记得这事啊?”诺打完最后一个哈欠，干笑几声，“那就是说你还记得你那天说的那些屁话咯?”

“什么话？”

“真不记得?”

“真不记得。”

利亚姆故意把尾音拖得很长，再挑起来，装出一副十足的一问三不知的样子。其实他记得，记得可清楚了，他怎么可能会忘记思考了那么久才做出的决定呢？他就是想看看诺会怎么回应他罢了。

“那我给你学学，”诺的眼睛一下子睁大，用一种像极了高中女生告白心仪学长的语气和表情说道，“你要不要和我重新开始？”

“靠，你他妈的，老子当时有那么夸张吗。”

“骗你干嘛，就是这样的，”诺看着利亚姆恨不得找个地缝钻进去的样子，笑得像只脱水土豆，“像个他妈的告白的中学女生，把裙摆攥的皱巴巴，一边说着‘学长我喜欢你请和我交往'之类的。”

“可是你知道吗，我他妈的恨透了你这个样子。”诺的笑容突然凝滞了，接着它迅速消失，像是一大块橡皮擦擦走了他刚刚漫画式的夸张表情，在整张脸上画上嘲讽神色，“你究竟想做什么?说要来这里的是你，拼命挑刺和我吵架下车离开的是你，说重来就重来的也是你，你他妈把我当什么了？你作为一个千人斩婊子的攻略路上的某个固定炮友?”

“你究竟在说什么?什么叫婊子?我跟你说过多少次了不要他妈的那么叫我了。”

“来了来了，生气了——让我猜猜?不，也不用猜了，上次见到你的时候你那个德行已经说明一切了，你这段时间恐怕就是靠着你那群酒友炮友过活的吧？”  
利亚姆的头垂下来，诺走近他，弯下腰，为了躲避诺直直射过来的目光他选择闭上眼。诺每说一句话，就离他更近一些:“你别以为我不知道你那些事，我他妈的是你这个傻逼的哥，被迫和你同住一个房间十几年解脱不了。你别以为我什么都不知道——你绝对不会饿死，只要你愿意，你那张脸能换很多东西，我说得对不对？你给多少个人口过?和多少个姑娘上过床?你他妈过你的逍遥日子不挺自在?回来找我干什么?闲着没事干终于想起来你有这么一个哥，还得上夜班攒机票钱回英国的倒霉蛋，你来找他，就为了一个理由，和他重新开始?”

“操，你听我说……”

“你还想说什么?重新开始?开始什么，开始小孩子的过家家游戏吗?我当他妈的爹你当他妈的娘举着个布娃娃拉来扯去?你是不是忘了我们这是乱伦，这他妈是乱伦，我受够你了。”

他的声音里带着一丝微不可闻的颤抖，利亚姆睁开一直紧闭着的眼，诺已经走到他前面很远的地方，只留给他一个背影而已。

“不是这样的，哥，你听我说，”利亚姆深吸一口气，“重新开始前面要加几个字，我爱你，和我重新开始——”

“你对多少个人这么说过了？”

“我……”

“你对爱是不是有什么误解，利亚姆，”他听到了诺的叹息声，很轻，但是他的确听到了，“这才不是爱。”

“我说实话，我想拥有你，我会是最有理由完全拥有你的人，但是似乎谁都能拥有你，不算长期的，短期的我也算上，哪怕只是他妈的几个小时或者一次口活的时间。”

“我他妈的忍不了，真的忍受不了了，如果这就是你所谓的爱我，你为什么要这么做？”

“我觉得我有必要这么告诉你，利亚姆，是时候该结束了，你还年轻，你不值得耗在这种迟早会把我们都害死的游戏上面。”

利亚姆沉默着听诺说完，在一整个过程里，他哥始终背对着他，他看不清诺的表情，他无法判断此时诺究竟是什么心情。

“我说得够明白了，你要自己走还是我把你踢出去?”

“如果这个游戏能害死我们俩，那和你一起死也不是不可以。”利亚姆突然没头没脑地冒出这么一句话来，等他反应过来时，有只手已经抓住了他的领口，把他往上提。

“你知道你自己在说什么吗？你他妈彻底疯了，利亚姆加拉格尔，你还有大把炮友可以耗，你不值得在这浪费时间，况且和你亲哥打炮本来就是不对的——”

利亚姆无视了领口上那只手，继续他没头没脑的发言:“我真不在乎这种事，就算你告诉我你身上一分钱都没了回不去了，我们一起待在这里度过余生也没问题，你担心的事也不会发生，这里根本没有人知道我们。”

“诺，你究竟在害怕什么?”

“你他妈给我闭嘴，别再说没边没际的话了。”

“我爱你。”

“而且我才没有害怕什么东西。”

“我爱你。”

“我不相信。”

“你他妈凭什么不相信?”

利亚姆一下站起身来，差一点就撞到诺的额头。

“是真的，都是真的，他妈的，这种话能作假?”

“那是从你嘴巴里蹦出来的，能让人相信吗？”

“那好，我换个表达方式，和我重新开始。”

“滚。”

“我没在开玩笑。”

“我也没在开玩笑，你可以滚了。”

“你他妈究竟要不要答应?”

“我去给你开门。”

没等利亚姆反应过来，他就再一次听到了门痛苦的吱呀声，上一秒提着他衣领的诺奇迹般地出现在门边，“别让我再说多一次‘滚'这个字。”

“你是不是最近有什么烦心事，火气这么大?”利亚姆起身向门口走去，步履沉重。

他甚至刻意避开了诺的视线。

“谢谢你，我好的很，倒是你是我最近最大的麻烦。”诺又抱起手臂，挂上那种欠揍得可怕的笑容，做了个送客的手势。

“你有什么需要可以和我说。”

“我再不济也不需要你和你的那些傻逼炮友，”诺笑得比哭更难看，“祝你接下来的日子逍遥快活，别他妈再来烦我。”

“傻逼。”

利亚姆终于还是忍耐不了了，他抬起头来狠狠地瞪了诺一眼，愤愤竖起一个中指，接着门关上了。

诺靠在门板上，他凝视着前方，眼前是由于失焦造成的一片模糊。强行割裂与利亚姆的联系，对于他来说还是太难了，不然他的心口怎会像梗着一大团棉花，上不去又下不来——

他还需要一点时间，就算在这之后也实现不了，他还有那么长一段人生路，忘记一个人比他所想的容易得多。

与此同时，思绪放空之际，他假装没有听见门外断断续续传来的声音——那是一种极力压抑着的抽泣声，每响几声就要大口吸气一次，像要借吸入的空气将眼泪统统都压回泪腺中去一般。

诺回到床上把自己埋进了枕头里，现在他什么都听不见了。

(8)

诺醒来时已是傍晚，他的肚子后知后觉地哀叫起来，不断提示着他:“你个傻逼，你午饭和早饭都没吃，还不他妈快点起来。”长时间的睡眠并没有给他神清气爽的体验，除了让他的脑袋疼痛着发出嗡嗡声之外，便没有多余的东西了，像极了以往的任何一次宿醉。他翻了个身坐起来，走到洗手间里开始拾掇他自己——劣质鸟窝里的草都比他的头发整齐得多，他一边梳一边痛得嗷嗷叫。等他终于把自己整得像个人样，而不是濒临过劳死的迷之生物，他就慢悠悠地摸到门口，试探性地把门拉开一道缝。

听不见与物体相碰的沉闷声响，他彻底放心。门被彻底打开时，混杂着未散热气的夜风在走道里横冲直撞过后一下子喷到他的脸上，色调暗沉的地板砖上没有人影，昏暗的黄黑色灯光底下也没有，正如他所愿。诺掏出钥匙锁上门的时候，听着金属和金属相碰的坚硬响声，咔啦咔啦地响，他拔出钥匙，想的却又是别的东西。

——硬物和硬物相碰的感觉本来就不太对劲，按理来说包裹住它们的该是柔软的东西，似乎那样才称得上对味，不然也不会有那么多衍生的狗屁四字词语。那钥匙和钥匙孔又该怎么说明?明明都是金属制的物品，却契合得像是为对方而生一般，嵌入的一刹那间像一切都归于圆满。凭着这个他便不完全相信钥匙必须要被织物包裹起来，隔绝阳光和空气中的水分避免它缺损，他原先想做的便是一把永远都留在匙孔内的钥匙，直到它们因为分子运动而相互贴合在一起，某扇门成为永远都打不开的门。这世上不存在永远留在锁孔里的钥匙，更不存在打不开的门，钥匙暴露在外的一端会因为侵蚀而断裂，为了避免自己失去生命只能提前退出。  
他佩服自己的联想能力，从瀑布下的两个疯子，到一头锈蚀的钥匙和钥匙孔(钥匙孔还曾被他，不，曾去掉，他一直都认为那该是万能锁上面的锁孔，哪吧钥匙都开得了)，自从某个晚上起他荒谬的想象从未停息。诺换上仅有的人模狗样的皮鞋，踩着不断嚎叫的楼梯下楼时，差点随着脑内钥匙断裂的画面一脚踩空下去。他踉跄着站稳，又有些不放心地四周看了一眼，确认着某些他不愿承认的东西不会再次出现后，迈开步子走了出去。

当晚风平浪静，一切就是他所熟悉的模样，平平淡淡而催人疲倦的夜班生活，也没有什么特别大的烂摊子值得他去收拾。手上的布不断擦过冰凉滑腻的玻璃杯壁，诺在不需要怎么动脑的工作进行时喜欢让自己胡思乱想一会。他在回忆今天早上对利亚姆说过的话，透过一大片空白和断断续续的关于头疼的记忆，勉强扯著它的一方衣角把它拉向自己。像一块块归位的拼图 ，所有情节，所有的声音，以及场景慢慢重现在他脑中。诺发觉自己在起床气和对利亚姆的怒火的加持下持续说着狠话，刀子似的，一把一把又一把地飞向利亚姆。骂声戛然而止，他的耳边响起了时断时续的压抑抽泣声，这让他手一抖，手中的酒杯差一点就要落到地上死无全尸。听着那样的声音，脑海里便自动浮现出弟弟发红的眼眶，长睫被泪水浸透沉重地向下压的样子。他咬紧的下唇的动作和大口大口的吸气声，说不定他还让自己蜷缩起来一会，直到情绪平复之后才会迈着利亚姆式的步伐大摇大摆的离开。

——这是他注视了二十五年，被迫和他割裂的那个鲜活的灵魂，诺清楚他几乎每一个举动的原因，清楚他的作风，却在下刀时忽略了某些事，那就是关于利亚姆其实爱他这个事实。他这才发现自己先前因为利亚姆荒诞不经的行为一次次去否定这份爱意，如今他却能够迟疑着肯定，顺带着明白了他俩没法断干净的原因。他觉得那些爱意像是淋上劣质糖浆的松饼，糖浆里混着血缘，控制欲，背德的疯狂。面粉砂糖鸡蛋液的造物断裂时，糖浆没能一同分开，黏连着纠缠着。它们想方设法地找到一个物体缠上去，刀片或是手指，或者松饼块的一部分躯体，让他们始终没法做到断得利落干脆。诺刀片般的话语本意是劝利亚姆彻底死心，在刀片超脱于口腔扎到利亚姆身上时，他们本就该结束了。糖浆没能如愿地随着刀片下落分开，相反，它们选择黏上刀片表层。这就是利亚姆和诺，加拉格尔家的男孩，说断就断对于他们来说根本不可能存在。

诺忍不住看向舞池，又走出吧台四处游荡了一圈 ，他见不到那另一半松饼，说不定他又在哪个人的肚子里正在被消化，或者刚刚被塞进嘴巴里咀嚼也说不定。诺突然很想提前下班，他也这么做了——他慢悠悠地在街上挪动着，糖浆在他身后蔓延出一长条他看不见的黏答答痕迹，等着另一块松饼循着蚁路摸过来。诺所不知道的是，如果把他工作的地方和破公寓楼看成一个盘子，那他和利亚姆其实就在盘子的两端而已。

他所不知道的是那块松饼并没有如他所想般滑入别人的肚腹，松饼在公寓楼某个绝对不会被人注意到却能观察到他行踪的地方窥伺着。他身上的糖浆滴滴答答落下来，汇成一条溪流，再次把诺和他交缠在一起，于无形之中，先前上演过无数次的戏码又要再次发生。

利亚姆推动他的剧本发生的方式简单粗暴，酩酊大醉一场，然后用一张嘴，脑袋组织下语言，牙齿碰一碰，嘴唇开合，蹦出一大堆狗屁不通却能极大程度惹怒醉汉的方法，然后把自己卷入争执之中。他很清楚这些最后会变成肢体冲突，他会变成一大块混着血和蜜糖气味的松饼，差点被捶散的那种可怜玩意——接着他要用仅剩的力气爬回到那栋破公寓楼，躺在暗色地砖上装死，这样诺就找不到理由弃他于不顾了。

三天过后，从一摊呕吐物以及霓虹灯碎片中解脱的诺回来时，在门口的地板上发现了另一块松饼。他那张漂亮的脸不幸挂了彩，淤青擦伤一片一片，这可不是什么好的松饼装饰。凑得越近，利亚姆身上酒臭味，血腥味，或者别的什么味道的混合气味便更加肆无忌惮，直把诺吞吃入腹。诺鬼使神差地将他抱起来，利亚姆的头发被血液黏得像一条条扎入毛囊的海带丝，他用那头血腥味的海带丝有气无力地蹭了蹭诺的颈脖。

“哥。”

诺确信他是一直死撑着不疼晕过去，直到见到他才做出这种行为，利亚姆最清楚怎样才能让他再一次留下——他只好无奈地抬起利亚姆的脑袋，看着青年挂着满足微笑的带了淤青的嘴角，意义不明地轻叹了一口气。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章他俩终于搞上了  
> 探戈舞部分建议配合皮亚佐拉的探戈曲《Sur: Los Suenos》观看

(9)

车子停下来，利亚姆被一下子惊醒，双眼睁开之后，他的眼前是溢满了阳光的出租车后座，光线在皮质座椅和车窗玻璃间跳来跳去。察觉到后座另一双眼睛的存在，他偏头迎上那对蓝色眸子，诺在他身边不远的地方，指头伸直就能触碰到大腿的距离。熟悉的温度透过诺工作服略硬的布料传过来，传到利亚姆裹着衬衣的肩头，透过毛孔钻进身体里列队游行，大摇大摆地钻进他的心脏。他在诺眼睛的倒影里看见自己的脸，那上面贴着渗着血痕的纱布，还有一些裸露的狰狞伤口，这让他把脑袋靠上兄长肩膀时不住地皱起眉头。

“醒了？”

“我睡了多久？”

“从我把你像抬集装箱一样弄到医院到他们给你处理完到现在回家，少说也有几个小时了。”

“这么久？”

“没被打死就算你幸运的了，还好你骨头一根没断，不然我肯定没好日子过了。”

“脸……”

“你也知道啊，身上还有更多，全是青紫的，利亚姆，你找死吧，喝醉了嘴巴就不能放干净点，晕还要往我这晕，你他妈故意的。”

“说的好像你喝醉之后嘴巴可干净了一样，”利亚姆慢慢闭上眼睛，又一次陷入困倦中，“而且，如果不那么做，你还会把我弄回去吗。”

“我就该把你丢在门口让你自己疼死。”

“你知道你做不出来的。”

利亚姆得意地感觉到被压着那人的肩头轻颤了一下，你怎么可能拿我有办法呢，他想。他趁机把手绕到诺胳肢窝底下挠了挠，诺骂了一声操，极响亮，两个人差点就要在后座打闹起来——直到利亚姆身上的淤青不可避免地被碰到，他嗷地嚎了一嗓子，诺要敲他脑瓜崩的手定在半空，慢悠悠地缩了回去。利亚姆看着他把本来就薄的嘴唇抿到快没嘴唇的时候，笑声突然像火药爆炸一般冲破那两片软肉的障壁，砰一声炸出来，此时此刻只能用缺德来形容诺的笑声。“操，你他妈，你他妈，笑个屁的笑，你看老子疼你很开心是吧？”

“你知道你刚刚怎么叫的吗?”

“操，你别告诉我你又要学我!”

“嗷——!”

“靠，诺尔加拉格你咋回事，你他妈有病吧！”

“能当你这种极品的老哥的人脑子多半不正常，所以在你看来我有病的表现反而是一种正常现象。”诺一本正经地开始瞎扯，利亚姆把脑袋放回他肩膀上，他的脸有些发烫，久违的喜悦感穿过血管流遍了他全身的每个角落。他又一次感觉到了那个洞的存在，但这次他所感知到的不是它溃烂化脓的过程，而是被某些温暖柔软的东西逐渐修补起来的过程，这种感觉让他安心。

他往诺身侧坐得更近，近到他们的大腿终于紧紧贴在一起，空出的手速速溜入对方指缝然后十指紧扣。利亚姆闭上眼，陷入浅眠的前一秒，身上淤青若即若离的痛觉清晰地提醒着他:这不是梦境，这就是此时此刻正在发生的事情。

“你得把自己洗洗。”

回到家以后，诺的第一句话就是这个，“你闻起来就像在特大号血肠加工池子里泡过一样，”他伸手捻了捻利亚姆那头血腥味的海带丝，血液干涸后的红褐色屑屑沾了他一指头。“少说也得先去洗个头。”

“浑身疼，不想动。”

“你手脚没断，别告诉我连自己洗澡都做不了。”

“那你帮我洗。”

“滚，你又不是残废。”

“万一我疼起来忍不住在里面滑倒了摔死了怎么办，里面那么多瓶瓶罐罐哦，随便一个砸下来都能要我命啦，妈妈会伤心的，你也不希望我会因为洗澡滑倒英年早逝吧——”

“真拿你没办法，啧，洗就洗吧。”

半推半就之下，他们还是一前一后地进了卫生间。利亚姆裤子脱了一半，突然站定不动了，“你干嘛，你继续脱啊，你见过洗澡不脱衣服的吗，你这几个月又不是没脱过。”诺忍不住催促起来。

“你能不能先帮我洗头。”

“你洗头也得把衣服脱了。”

见利亚姆还是愣着不动，诺不耐烦地啧了一声，走上前去解他的衬衣扣子。一个扣子从扣眼里跳出来，他轻柔地把布料拉开一些，直到扣子都尽数解开，带茧的指尖划过皮肤，褪去茧壳一样，衬衣扑啦啦落下来，掉在利亚姆脚边，他像孵化出的大型昆虫的成虫，赤条条地露出来。诺不知要用什么语言形容眼前年轻的躯体，像白色矿石上略显突兀的青紫色花纹，淤青交错呈现在他眼前。他忍不住去触摸那些痕迹，这小子真是找死，他一边这么想一边放轻力度，却还是被利亚姆狠狠地抓住了他的手腕，把他的手往那些花纹上拉远:“别碰，可他妈的疼了。”

“那你一会自己洗澡好了”

“行，你帮我把头洗了。”

“你腰还能弯下来吗？”

“废话，还不至于疼到那种程度，”利亚姆没好气地啧了一声，把腰弯了下去，晃了晃那头海带丝，又掉了薄薄一层血屑子。他忍不住把眼睛四处乱瞟，诺已经走到了他身前站定，利亚姆瞥见他和身高不匹配的脚以及挽起来的裤腿。温热的水流冲下来，他闭上眼，有只手插入他湿润的发间把一个个纠缠的结缓缓梳开，眼皮打开一条小细缝，他看见他和诺脚下有条颜色浅淡的红色水流。诺小声地嘟囔着什么，像是你这次掉的头发这么他妈多你肯定会秃得好快之类的屁话，反正利亚姆没去注意听，诺的指头挠得他头皮舒服得要命呢，舒服得他差点又要睡过去了。

哗啦啦的水声停了，啪嗒一声，冰凉甜腻的气味在空气里漾开，同样冰凉甜腻的黏糊糊液体降落到利亚姆的头皮上。今天靠在诺的肩膀上的时候在他侧颈闻到过相似的味道——他反应过来他们像小时候那样用着同一支洗发水，泡沫在他头顶丰盈起来时利亚姆再次感到不真实，像那些不是经过诺的手搓出来的泡泡，而是诺把他带到云端再把他的头摁进了棉花糖味的云朵里面，甜味四面八方地涌过来，利亚姆快要窒息了。  
他在眼前一片黑里晃悠悠地去够诺还放在他头顶的手，沾着奶油一样泡沫的滑溜溜的手，借着水和浮沫两只手短暂地黏连在一起，诺抽开来轻轻地拍了拍利亚姆未冲干净的头顶。洗发水泡沫和温热水流一起流下来，利亚姆却在此时睁开了眼睛，液体沿着他蝶翼般的浓黑睫毛跑到眼睛里，泡沫水弄得他眼睛发酸发烫，他下意识拿袖子去抹，却发现自己上半身是赤裸着的，还扯到了一块淤青。  
毛玻璃一样的他的视角那里，他看见模模糊糊的诺挽起来的裤腿，一片模模糊糊的深色水痕正沿着它往上延伸。

利亚姆慢慢地给自己穿上衣服，他坐在床沿，看着诺把装着他俩衣服的筐子抱出来。他在发呆，以至于诺已经走到他身边挨着他坐下都没发觉。“你差点睡着好几次了，快点给老子去休息。”诺用那种他熟悉不过的命令式语气说道。

“才下午四点多一点，这么早睡干嘛。”

“以后要说这种话就别在车上钓鱼。”

“除非你陪我睡。”

“我警告你，别得寸进尺。”

“只有一张床，你还能睡到哪里去?”

“沙发，或者打地铺。”

“你请假了吗？”

“请了，等你养好了再回去上班。”

“别上夜班了。”

“为什么？”

“晚上可以做很多比上夜班有意思的事啊！”

“然后呢？”

“你也不用累得像只快死的老狗一样啊。”

“操，你那是什么鬼玩意比喻。”诺想要装作生气，笑得眯起来的眼睛却暴露了他的真实所想，利亚姆伸手拉了拉诺的衣袖，“就一晚上，一晚上好吗。”

“你多大了？还要我陪着你睡觉才睡得着吗？”

“别问那么多，直接答应我不就好了。”

“先把理由告诉我?”

“我在害怕一件事。”

“什么事。”

“我怕我一醒来发现这些都不是真实的，包括你，我怕我一醒来你就不见了。”

诺突然沉默了，他无声地拉开被子，钻到床的外侧，“躺过来吧。”他说，利亚姆随后在他身边躺下。“我会不会压到你身上那些伤?”

“没事，也没那么疼。”

“不疼?”

“你把我想象得那么他妈脆弱的吗？”利亚姆笑了，他在窄小的空间里转过身，双臂张开紧紧把诺环住，对方很配合地也转过去，利亚姆便埋到他怀里缩起来。诺假装没留意到利亚姆在因为压到伤痕的疼痛微微颤抖，在弟弟把自己抱得更紧时，他无处安放的手轻轻拍着利亚姆的后背，耐心地等待着他发出均匀的呼吸声。

——这张床上的时间线似乎推前了十年不止，在他怀里更甚。此刻他所紧拥着的不是二十五岁的青年，只是一个渴求温暖的小孩子罢了。利亚姆逐渐放松下来，不时无意识地轻轻蹭着诺的颈窝。诺于是在他头顶落下极轻的一个吻，视线投向窗外，他看见天色逐渐昏暗下来。

我想此后的日子，发生的事都不必多说。利亚姆后来回忆起来会觉得那是他生命中最美好的岁月之一。他会在某个秋天想起多年之前的这个时候，诺和他每天都腻在一起。他们在沙发上吃垃圾食品看无聊的肥皂剧，诺拨弄着吉他低声给他唱歌，唱那些关于他的歌。他都没想过自己和诺居然也会有那么和谐的时候，就算去采购时因为意见不合吵起来，也不是一个吻解决不了的，如果不行那就两个——灌满了蜜糖一样的日子，不知不觉间那个洞连界限都模糊了，利亚姆觉得自己得到了一直以来最想要的东西，他们终于能够光明正大地做出恋人间的亲昵举动，因为这里除了他们彼此，哪里有人知道他们血缘的奇妙联结?

——他会记得某个晚上，诺骑着租来的那辆女装摩托车，后座坐着他，他们在深夜的布宜诺斯艾利斯街头穿行。利亚姆打趣着说，不如你就这么开着它，我们一路开到那个瀑布底下，砰一声撞进去。诺的声音在风里糊得快听不见了，却还是竭力地告诉他，你他妈是不是傻，我和你可都不会游泳，淹死了就麻烦了。他们绕着附近的街区转了一圈一圈又一圈，停在相同的某个红绿灯第三四五次时，利亚姆突然将双手环上兄长瘦削的腰，他的下颌压着诺的肩膀，再一路下滑，他让自己往后坐，好让他的脸能靠在诺的背上。他被风吹得发冻的脸庞慢慢温暖起来。

一只手慢慢覆在了他的手上面，糙硬的指尖滑过利亚姆的右手，把交叠的双手分开之后，握住了他的左手。两人手上相同的克拉达戒指碰在一起，发出微不可闻的闷响，自金属相碰处升腾起热流，贯穿了利亚姆的心脏。诺很快把手缩了回去，利亚姆也隐隐约约感觉到某缕绿光的存在，于是车子继续向前开去，这一次的目的地是回到他们的伊甸园——那晚上他们提着啤酒一路跑到阳台，出乎意料，这栋楼虽然破，可至少在顶楼也不是没东西可看。秋日夜风里他们仰起脖子大口吞咽啤酒，头顶是紫黑色夜空，从阳台外望去，能看到大街上的霓虹灯纷乱的色彩，在夜色中像一条一条显出粉白光泽的河流。借着酒劲和浓到极点的爱意，四片嘴唇逐渐连成一张嘴。一阵风吹过来，酒瓶子掉在地上，发出响亮的“哐哐”声，像是给这背德行为敲奏配乐。诺尝着利亚姆带着微苦酒液的唇，对方的舌急切地探入兄长口腔，两条软热红蛇紧紧纠缠在一起。

利亚姆凑到诺的耳边。

"你看，在这样的一个鸟不拉屎的地方，没有人认识我们，更没有人知道我们究竟是什么关系，所以——"

"所以?你想表达什么?"

"来无所顾忌地说你爱我吧。"

诺的嘴角微微上扬，没等利亚姆反应过来，他又被拉入了一个更加绵长的吻之中。

(10)

后来的后来，又过了一段时间，间隔很长，长到利亚姆身上纵横的青紫色变淡显出浅浅的黄褐色，最后消失得无影无踪，一个疤痕都没留下；长到诺听从他的建议另找了一份差事，不再进行可能会让他猝死的夜班生活。利亚姆这一次学乖了，他不再频繁出去惹事生非，除非真的闷得没办法忍受了，或者烟酒供应不足，他才会跑出门晃悠。某天他在阳台上瞥见楼下飞过一道黑白间隔的影子，于是楼里的小孩放学之后，他便无所顾忌地跑过去和他们踢球玩。玩累了?不太可能存在，他正是精力充沛的年纪，一般来说他只会在某个惊人固定的点和小孩们告别，然后噔噔噔地上楼，冲掉一身臭汗，再跑到阳台上——

这样诺一下班回来，只要他把头仰起来，他就会看到一个利亚姆，用十分之利亚姆的姿势靠在阳台上，从未把视线从楼下移开。接下来诺会看见他深棕色的发丝划过一个弧度，他的身影消失在阳台上，诺把门打开时他会突然出现，孩子气的笑意写了满脸，诺会随机得到一个吻或者一个拥抱。

怎么可以这么黏人呢。诺被利亚姆箍住时偷偷在心里嘀咕，这样下去他该怎么忍心拒绝这样的利亚姆，他从来就不擅长应对这种场面，就算他多半猜得出结局会如何，他还是会因为早就做出的某个决定而忍不住骂自己混蛋。诺比谁都更明白利亚姆那些动作的含义，譬如入眠时坚持要自己抱着他，像特大号树懒一样紧紧黏在诺身上；譬如每天在阳台上等；譬如他狠心下来不出门找乐子——诺知道这些是出于什么，诺太清楚不过。

他甚至不知道怎么开口告诉弟弟，其实他的钱早就已经攒够了，不管是去看瀑布还是回国都绰绰有余——但利亚姆不经意间提起时，他还是会脸不红心不跳地扯谎。

有时他会怀疑利亚姆是否早已看穿,只不过选择让自己不清醒下去，能过一天算一天——毕竟你又不是看不到，日子还是得他妈的过，毕竟这就是操蛋的生活。纵然操蛋，不代表它就一定无趣得让人生厌，恰恰相反，他俩每天都能用鸡飞狗跳来形容。利亚姆提议他们恢复周末去酒吧的习惯，诺欣然应允，但结局不知怎么就变成了诺领着他挨家挨户地道歉——原因是恢复的第一个星期他俩兴奋过度，糟蹋自己嗓子，晃悠悠地一边上楼一边唱和鬼哭狼嚎没啥区别的曲子，要不是哪家人门缝里传出来的问候祖宗十八代的话让诺清醒了三分，能做出实际行动，利亚姆恐怕就得把整个房子给拆的七零八落。此后他只能在酒吧喝个半醉，来保证他的傻逼弟弟出岔子的时候他能把他一根毫毛不损地领回去，这让诺不爽得要命。  
可能工作日在家里闷坏了，某天利亚姆居然跟他说自己想学探戈——诺听得两条眉毛都快掉下来了，这他妈都啥跟啥啊，这听起来可是无论从哪个层面都与他们毫不沾边。自利亚姆口中曾蹦出过的任何一个想法都不如这来得荒谬(诺忍不住从久远记忆里翻出一把积灰的小提琴)。打利亚姆那大兄弟是不是把他又打傻了一点?可对着那对诚恳的蓝眼睛，诺也不好意思说什么，他深吸一口气，尽量心平气和地问:

“你他妈认真的?”

“可认真了。”

“行，你告诉我，你怎么练?”

“屁话，找别人教啊。”

“找谁？”

“之前认识几个本地人会跳，”利亚姆把手指缠到发尖玩起了自己的头发，“至于你，你陪我练。”

“这种事你就别叫我了。”

“那你想看我被陌生男人搂着腰和我一起跳咯?如果我没记错的话，教我那几个可都是姑娘。”

“……你他妈的。”

这一次轮到诺说不出话来了，他把两条眉毛皱得死紧，利亚姆看着他那副苦大仇深的样子笑得格外放浪形骸。“你选一个，随便你怎样都可以的。”

“得了，跳就跳，我陪你跳，行吧?你满意了没？”

“满意了。”利亚姆脸上又挂上了那种笑容，那种“我就喜欢你拿我没办法的样子”的笑容，像恶作剧成功的小孩。他把尾音拖得老长老长地叫诺的昵称，不忘在末端挑一挑，像糖分超标的巧克力做成了叉子，一下一下挠着诺的心脏。

他们真的开始练了，尽管说一开始真的相当混乱——好几次因为踩脚的问题他们差点大打出手，这是两个火药筒凑一起的必然结果。在粗鄙之语，低语声，还有别的一些声音里，对于这种奇妙的舞种，他们慢慢熟稔起来。在他们更年轻的时候，某些偶然进入过他们视野的故事片曾给以他们对于探戈的粗略印象，但那时的他们是绝对想不到今天他们会出演故事中的情节的。一晚顺利后，会有第二晚第三晚，有时是两人合作，有时诺会尽力回忆着听过的曲子用吉他还原，利亚姆便合着这般奇妙的旋律兀自在屋子里晃动身体。

——某天诺的钥匙转下最后一圈，门打开时，利亚姆愣了一愣。“你今天这么早回来?”

“可能那个头儿他妈脑子抽了。”

“还真他妈让人觉得不习惯。”在亲吻和拥抱的随机选择里，今天他所选择的是亲吻。诺任他把自己的唇舔得湿乎乎一片，一边带着他走到屋子中间，在利亚姆的舌舔到最后一下时，他后退一步分开了他俩，接着他便动手开始清理周围的东西。

“你在干嘛？”

“去把多余的灯都关上，利亚姆。”

“你想做些什么?”

“我们来跳一支舞。”

“跳舞就跳，你他妈关灯干什么?”

“仿照狗屁爱情片的浪漫桥段罢了。”

利亚姆照办了，接着他走近诺，把一只手搭在他的肩上，两人的另一只手握在一起。一只刚刚经历过冷空气洗礼，另一只在室内闷得暖乎乎。他们事先褪去了厚外套，毛衣和衬衫的影子在灯底下闪来闪去。天黑得早，他们却刻意回避一般只开了一盏灯，暖黄色。他们注视着彼此的脸在黑暗与暖光中交替，一遍遍显出骨骼的阴影，反复描摹着脸部轮廓。有些偏宽的裤腿由于腿部的动作，轻飘飘地，将触未触地打着架，诺突然换了个动作，借机捏了一把弟弟相较之前丰腴了不少的侧腰，在高他半头的青年借机下腰时又稳稳将他扶住。回到之前一个动作时他们都忍不住笑出声来，利亚姆主动上前贴紧诺，年长者环住他的腰和他慢慢地摇了一会，利亚姆听清诺嘴里正轻轻哼着某首探戈曲。他微微低下头和诺的额头相碰，微弱的光线里兄长的眼睛显出温柔的深蓝色，他发现诺眼里久久不化的冰川正一块块融化倾泻，所见的全是甜稠的爱意。在此刻他们的眼里只剩下彼此，鼻尖轻轻碰触之后，以惊人的默契，他们同时将脸转向同一个方向，诺哼着的曲子提高了音量。“做戏要做彻底。”利亚姆忍不住偷笑时诺压低嗓音对他说道。“那还真是做得够彻底的，要不要你再给我整条大开叉的裙子，那就更彻底了。”他回击道，感觉到诺的动作明显地滞了一下。

“裙子搞不到，我给你用床单弄一条怎么样？”

“你真要弄?”

“开玩笑而已，我可不想看着你变得像那些偷家里床单玩角色扮演的小姑娘一样。”

“操。”

人肉唱机重新哼起了曲子，利亚姆又挤上去，他们贴得有些太近了，比刚刚那一下还要更近。他听到诺的呼吸声，还有他自己的——利亚姆从来只是在娱乐场所看别人跳，他自己严肃地去尝试还是第一次，他很快便明白了为什么它会如此频繁地用于浪漫桥段之中。如果他也曾想过他们是两块松饼，那么这时候添加的糖浆便掺杂了涌动的情欲，随着不断变换的腿部动作和搭在腰上的手带出一根一根甜蜜的丝。再贴切一点，糖浆里混入了易燃物质，情欲是一段裹满了糖浆一头连着炸弹的绳，每踏一步，火焰都在沿着它不断向上爬，只差一个瞬间而已——

轰的一声，它爆炸了。

细节如何无从考究，诸如谁先吻上谁的嘴唇，谁先解开第一颗扣子——不，第一颗扣子可以追查得到，是诺带着他一路转移到床上，将他按在前几十分钟他刚刚勒令利亚姆铺平的被单上，慢条斯理地将青年的毛衣拉至头顶脱下。拆开包装精致的礼物一般，利亚姆身上衬衫的扣子一颗一颗跳出扣眼，诺甚至还不时轻轻哼着那曲子，直到把他身上的衣服褪了个干净。他不会放过利亚姆身上的每个角落，自上而下，眼睑到鼻尖，唇上羽毛般轻柔的吻，喉结，侧颈，乳尖，腰侧，没有吮吸或者是轻佻的舔弄，只有两片温热薄唇和皮肤的私密交流。利亚姆不习惯他这么做，印象里诺喜欢在他脖子那里下工夫，让他不得不在卖唱时把衣服拉链一路拉到顶，幕间再狠狠地瞪一眼低着头的吉他手——他忍不住半撑起身来，揉了揉那个在他胸膛上流连的脑袋，在诺和他对视时再次索要一个深吻。他的手还搭在诺的后脑勺上，便用了点劲把他摁得更近，让这个吻足够深也足够长，完完全全撩拨起欲望。  
他溜下床，摁着兄长的肩让他坐正，接着他便扶着对方的膝盖滑下来，几乎是用牙齿咬着拉开了裤链。近身接触时他早已感觉出诺硬得不行，妈的，傻逼玩意，都那么想做了还不快点行动，他一边在心里骂着，一边却用鼻尖隔着薄薄布料蹭着对方抬头的性器。诺一上来就被他整个含进嘴里，他忍不住拉紧利亚姆留长了不少的柔软头发把他往下按，本能的反射反应差点让他就那么交待在利亚姆嘴里。还是半亮不亮的灯光底下，诺向下看所见的景象都影影绰绰，和刚刚起舞时却又不是一种情调。他半闭上眼，那样他就看不到弟弟略加放肆的动作，他舔舐自己阴茎的样子像极了他妈的小孩子抱着喜欢口味的棒棒糖不撒手——或许是注意到了这一点，利亚姆挑了挑眉把他吐出来，年轻躯体爬上诺的大腿，又捧着他的脸亲了一口。

“你怎么这么喜欢接吻。”

“把之前欠的都补上。”

“还不够，你觉得这么容易就补得上?”

诺的手沿着他赤裸的背自后颈滑至腰窝，茧砂纸般的触感让利亚姆轻轻颤了几下。那只手在腰窝上打转，又移到前面抚弄大腿根:“老实交代，你那会除了给人口还干过什么事？”

“我知道你想问什么，没有。”

“真没有？”

“没有。”

诺不再出声。有只手又按原路返回，沿着路线走了一遍一遍，最后停留在臀缝间。利亚姆从未如此恨过诺手上的厚茧，那是让他上瘾让他无法自拔的触感，一圈一圈绕着那圈软肉打转，他只能不受控制地发出极细的喘息声。楼太破了，隔音差得要命，这种时候做爱肯定会被周围的人听到——利亚姆只好不间断接吻的过程，以亲吻阻隔住溢出的呻吟。诺的手指早就探了进去，这是几个月以来的第一次。越是接近那个点，他便被绞紧多一分，诺忍不住分开来，另一只空闲的手把利亚姆的脑袋拉得更近。那对雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛里果然有薄薄一层水雾，伴随着刻意压抑的喘气声。

“忍不住你就叫出来，这不像你。”

“那怎样才像？”

“叫得像个婊子一样的那个。”

“那也是你的婊子。”

他们索性关上最后一盏灯，十分之没必要地把被子铺平(过了一段时间之后它就乱得妈都不认得)，在浓稠的黑暗里交缠起来。利亚姆没再刻意去压抑那些呻吟声，诺撞进去时他满脑子只剩下叫出来这个想法，管他妈的隔音差，人生苦短就应该及时行乐——他的腿蛇一般紧紧缠着诺的腰，诺并没有加快速度，他选择用更加难捱的方式去折磨利亚姆。每一次进入与退出都以极慢的速度，每一下却都磨蹭着敏感点，利亚姆几乎用尽了毕生的脏话储蓄来咒骂，到最后它们全成了沙哑的呻吟声。背德的性爱本就刺激，在黑暗中便更加坦然放纵，更何况他们比谁都更熟悉对方的躯体，不需照明便能达到取悦对方的目的。糖浆又撒在他们身上，这一次撒得太多了，以至于火焰烧起来时他们没法躲避，服从安排般被灼烧着。黏腻的，带着不属于冬季的温度，汗水淋漓地，还夹杂着不知是体液还是糖果的甜味。全然赤裸的身体缠得越来越紧，将到接近极乐的那个时刻了——

“诺……诺……”

“怎么了？”

“……你他妈的……你个混蛋……你答应我，别再离开我了……别再离开我，我们还能有很多个这样的夜晚呢……”

利亚姆的手从抓挠兄长后背的动作转为勾住他的颈脖，汗湿的毛茸茸脑袋埋到他肩窝，极用力地咬了一口，诺吃痛地发出嘶嘶声。意识短暂空白，等到他再次睁开双眼时，他们正紧紧拥抱着对方在湿漉漉的被单上大口喘着气。黏腻的液体顺着交合处流出来，他回忆起利亚姆那句话，有什么奇怪的感觉顺着心脏，不知怎么地来到了喉咙，一大团梗塞着让他说不出话。  
——诺决定假装没有听见那句话，他凑上去轻吻利亚姆的额头。

他们拖着疲惫的身体在浴室里又像小孩一样互泼了一会，等到闹哄哄的场面都过去了，两个人才反应过来没带衣服进浴室。后知后觉地感觉到寒意，他们哇啦啦地叫着飞奔回床上，拿被子一路盖到胸口，诺开了灯再点了一根烟，靠在床头板上和利亚姆一人一口地抽着。

小孩坏心眼地把烟雾都喷到了兄长脸上，换来了一个脑瓜崩和一顿乱掐。诺摁灭了烟翻了翻白眼，向下滑进被子里面，利亚姆也一起飞快地钻进去，故意拿凉呼呼的手蹭他的脖颈。

他们还是拥抱着躺在床上。

“明天别去上班好吗。”

“不上班拿什么开饭?靠你卖屁股?”

“操你的，别再让我听到这仨字从你嘴巴里和我一起蹦出来。”

“你想我陪你?”

“谁他妈爱看你那张臭脸。”

“不想看就快点把眼睛闭上。”

利亚姆哼了一声，找了个窝得舒服些的姿势，乖乖闭上了眼——一晚上发生的事的确把他整得够呛，没一会他就睡得极沉。诺轻轻移开他搭在自己身上的手，披上衣服下了床。

他关上那盏被忽略的灯，走到阳台上，又给自己点了一根烟。


	6. Chapter 6

来自某位司机的回忆：

那天我碰到了个奇怪的男人，戴着副没见过他脱下来的墨镜，操着一口有着浓得化不开口音的英文。他问我能否顺路搭他去个地方，明天他就要离开这个国家，在走之前他想去那看看。  
我们一路闲聊，他可能是我所见过最健谈的人，刻薄却有趣，有贱兮兮的幽默感——我猜他绝对是个英国人。可我问他你为什么要去那里时，那张巧舌如簧的嘴里一下子什么都蹦不出来。  
他告诉我，他自己也不知道为什么。

(11)

诺听见一阵阵当啷当啷的响声，从他身后的黑暗里传过来，接着是什么东西被匆忙放回去的声音，又听见啪一声，四字粗口一并响起。不用猜都知道那是谁。诺下意识把烟摁到阳台栏杆上，一个披了他衬衫的利亚姆从黑暗里跌跌撞撞地走出来。

“你大半夜的不回去睡觉，在这里发疯抽什么烟。”

“你的语气好像咱妈。”

“我不管，你得告诉我为什么。”

“你为什么不开灯。”

诺绕过他走到后面摸到离阳台最近那个开关，咔嗒一声，他看到地上一片乱糟糟地横着几个物件和家用电器的尸体，像在控诉着什么。“摸黑一点都不好玩。”

“你开灯干嘛，把我弄精神了。”

“你自己看看你搞出来的东西。”

“你还没告诉我你为什么大半夜不睡觉出来抽烟，你先告诉我我再收拾。”

诺只是沉默着俯下身，摁着烟头的脖子把它拧断，抛尸在烟灰缸，接着像无视身后的利亚姆一般往卧室走去。“你他妈是不是聋了，没听到我说话吗？”

“聋你妈呢，老子正常得很。”

“听到了你为什么不告诉我答案?”

窸窸窣窣，身后的利亚姆在清理那些可怜的物品遗体，一只手和一个脑袋溜到诺肩膀上，几乎是贴着他的耳朵说道:“你看，我都收拾了，告诉我不行吗。”

“只是单纯觉得有点不舒服而已，就这么多。”诺被他缠得受不了，想了半天从牙缝里挤出了这个答案。肩上的利亚姆一怔，那只手和他的脑袋离开了诺的肩膀，留给诺一个径自走回卧室的背影。诺跟着走回去，一进房门，他看见利亚姆像个不发病时的智障小孩，愣愣地坐在床沿不动。他顺手带上了门，窗口透进来的微弱光线透进来，利亚姆像尊惨白的大理石塑像，阴影蒙了他的半脸，在眼窝凹下去的地方显出晦暗的影子，只有眼球反着一点玻璃珠样的光泽。

诺挨着他坐下来，利亚姆还是毫无反应，像在盯着某处出神却又不是(也许在和某个看不见的人作眼神交流)。“你他妈的给我去睡觉。”诺把他从肩上垮下来的衬衫轻轻拉上去，他这才有点回应一样动了一下，不会比一片树叶更轻。

他们把被子拉开钻进被窝里，晚秋初冬的深夜里它凉得像在冰箱里冻过，被子被某人蜷缩的动作猛得一紧，诺感觉风似乎从被单与床单露出的间隙里钻了进来。他忍不住伸手去抱利亚姆，青年背对着他，把自己缩成很小的一团，手臂钻进他的身侧环住腰费了诺不少工夫。

“他妈的，你别来烦我好吗。”

利亚姆的声音闷闷地从胳膊和腿的笼子里钻出来，诺却没有放手，那两只手像是长在了他腰上一样。利亚姆突然没来由地烦躁，那是一种拼命扭动来挣脱束缚的冲动，他想转过身用力往诺身上或者直接照脸来上一拳，然后他会选择把能砸的东西都砸烂，不能砸的也砸一砸——构想中的一个一个动作和一句一句脏话最后汇聚成了一句话:“我搞不明白你究竟他妈的是什么意思。”

环在他腰上的手松开了，贴着他后背的温暖胸膛迅速抽离，两个人的身体撑开的被子缝隙里钻进了风，他的背凉飕飕的。他把自己缩得更紧，听见什么东西粘连起来的缝隙里，胶水风干然后断裂的声音。

第二天诺起床上班的时候花了很长时间把他从自己身上用力揭下来，一边还要不惊动他——看来他失败了，因为一直到他穿衣服时都一直有什么东西在悄悄扯着他的衣角。“去上班呢，一会给你留早餐，醒了自己去拿。”诺一根根掰开他的手指，  
把可怜的衣角解救出来，听到几声不满的哼哼，“一会醒了，你要是记得就去买点东西，不然咱俩下星期会饿死的。”

那团被子里传来更加模糊的答应声，不像隔了一张被子，像隔了一千多张甚至更多。接着门一扇扇地关上，运动鞋的底踩过旧水泥地板，诺走进早晨明媚的阳光里，他忍不住在强光底下眯起眼睛来。

他不知道是否要告诉利亚姆，他在想的事，是要怎样悄无声息地离开他。

诺决定第二次翘班，开着那辆摩托车到处乱转，几个月之前他的后面还坐着个利亚姆，现在那里只有一团空气。他跑了许多地方，在那些有旅游小册子可以拿的地方停留了许久——他回到家把它们一本本拿出来时，朝上的一页一页尽是伊瓜苏瀑布，张牙舞爪地展示着绝美的风景。

当天的最后一个目的地是他工作的小破旮旯，他奔着辞职去的，不为别的，从老板问出“是不是要回国”和他点了头那一刻开始，他正式成了无业游民，手头松动的无业游民。从那里回来之后，他开着小摩托车，开始在街区里一圈一圈又一圈的开——情节雷同，不过这一次是在白天，身后缺了故事的另一主角。

他把车停在两栋楼的间隙附近，借着未转成血色的夕阳靠在车上发呆。

今年是第二十五年，很快就要到第二十六年了。

诺如此想着，下意识地到口袋里摸烟——自从利亚姆回来之后，他抽烟的频率反而比之前都高，若是说他原本是杆烟枪，目前应该有转型成为烟炮的趋势。

但他克制住了自己往口袋里伸的手。

在二十五年的末十年结束之前，他终于能够从瀑布的水幕里走出来。他曾经是个疯子，这个疯子却将自己绑上了电椅，电流啪嚓啪嚓地通过他失控混乱的脑袋，他醒了过来，背对着还站在瀑布底下的另一个疯子跑开了，对方还是咧着他那一口白牙，疯疯癫癫地笑着，他的眼神却不是混沌一片的，而是比谁都更通透。诺骑着车走在回家路上，那疯子的眼睛让他忍不住想要去怀疑某样东西，某样会阻止他离开那片瀑布的东西——

心神不定的诺连将钥匙放入锁眼的手都是抖的，那金属制品在另一块金属上留下了不少纤细划痕后，才把门顺利打开。屋子里静的出奇，诺走到卧室掀开被子，里面也没有某个拱起来的猫般的温暖躯体。他一边把小册子一本本拿出来摊开，一边小声哼着探戈曲，门破碎的呻吟声切断了他哼出的旋律。

利亚姆提着一大堆东西走了进来，看到蹲在一地花花绿绿小册子里的他，忍不住笑出了声，诺没抬头看他。利亚姆把那个混着垃圾食品和酒精烟草的塑料袋随意地放倒在沙发上，被开膛破肚的新鲜尸体一样，里面的东西肠子一样流出来。青年拣了一包薯片，包装袋在他的手指底下唱起了歌，把内里暴露给他看。咔嚓咔嚓，加工过的土豆制品被咬碎的声音，“你拿这些干什么呢？”

“伊瓜苏。”

“我以为你不记得了。”

“我记得它，”诺语调轻柔。

“真的?”

“真的。”

利亚姆脸上显出来孩子气的笑容，很快却又消散得无影无踪，他把头埋进薯片被割开的喉咙里面:“你在骗我。”

“什么叫骗你?我说到做到。”

“你是不是喝酒了?”

“怎么了。”

“我没听过你在清醒的时候说过这种话。”

“醉酒的人的承诺最不可信，你大可那时候不去相信。但现在我是在清醒状态下告诉你的，所以你没有理由不去相信我。”

“你能教我跳男步吗。”

利亚姆没有接诺出口的那话。

“什么男步?”

“探戈。”

“起来。”

他们再次在房间里跳起来，这一次太过于仓促，没来得及收拾散了一地的杂物——初学的利亚姆磕磕碰碰，酩酊大醉一般脚步不稳，诺数不清扶了他多少次，他却一次都不敢去看利亚姆的眼睛。共舞与纯粹的教学天差地别，总有种若即若离感，像糖浆凝固发冷，黏腻触感突然变得凉硬，极突然地，分子之间间隙分开来，饼体也一起断开了。

在第三十或是三十一次躲开利亚姆的眼神时，对方以学会了为由将他推开。

在那之后似乎有什么东西开始急剧变化——诺像中了某种邪，不是在外面晃悠便是偏执地画出一条条通往那片瀑布的路线，数张草纸过劳死于他这个黑心老板笔下。像先前那样，他突然就见不到利亚姆了，白天时一块橡皮抹去了他的存在，夜幕降临时橡皮屑恢复成带着脂粉香气的人形回来。倒也不是说他俩僵，亲吻拥抱，甚至越轨的事还是在继续。盘子里的糖浆的的确确一点一点在冷下来，所有的亲密动作间都裹了一层冰凉凝滞的糖膜。  
一件一件衣服在无形中偷偷从衣柜钻到了另一个地方，从搬进来时就存在的那个带着陈年樟脑丸气味的衣柜。随后是一些零零碎碎物什集体迁徙，譬如拨片，比拨片大的东西，太多了，里面有没有另一个人的物品都不太确定。大迁徙一般在另一人在某些沙龙(或是别的地方)充当舞男时发生，也许也发生在他不是舞男而是纯粹的享受者时。诺闻见他每天不重样的香水味——不是利亚姆自己的气味，到了这里之后利亚姆也是陈年樟脑球味的了。那是沾染上的，水果味花香味甚至还有木质香气，这是一种无声的抗议。

无声的抗议对他早就不起作用了。

诺把嫉妒和占有欲埋进心脏最深处，压到内脏每一处，凭借与记忆力同等出色的遗忘能力将他们一同消化。消化不了的，裹进每个衣服团里，裹进行李箱轮子里，裹进最后定下来的一张计划表里，裹进未到来的单程飞机票里。

只差最后一步的时候，最重要的某件事物突然离奇失踪。在大橡皮擦辛勤工作的白天，诺将破公寓的每个角落都翻了个遍，本就乱如狗窝的破地方这一下连狗窝都不如。他抱着怨恨心理收拾自己的整出来的残局，一万架直升飞机拉着“操他妈的人类该死”的横幅在他心里呼啸而过。

当晚画龙点睛的，也是最浓墨重彩的一笔，莫过于黄昏时分踏着金色夕阳像他妈的带着光圈一样进门的利亚姆。他带着某种讨人厌的自豪感，右手里甚至还提着瓶没喝完的酒，大着舌头告诉他，喂诺你知道吗，今天我除了和一群姑娘啵过嘴之外我还他妈的给人口了。

那晚上他被掐着后颈狠狠摁进床垫，诺带着从来都没有过的狠劲操他，他的脸埋在被单里，偶尔摩擦几下蹭掉脸上糊得乱七八糟的不知道是什么的液体。快要释放时诺的动作突然停了下来，一只手绕过他的腰结束他动物般屈辱的姿势，将他揽进一个温暖的怀抱里。诺的话最近越来越少，利亚姆似乎也不再有逗他笑的心思，他们沉默着，利亚姆能感觉到诺的嘴唇一次次擦过他头顶柔软的头发——

那是他最后一次对这类事情产生反应。

再后来的后来呢？所有控制狂的现阶段待办事项都会有完成的一天，诺在某天再一次拿起吉他时，听见琴体内部传来奇怪的声响。他花了很长的时间，又是找夹子，又是艰难地把他的手探进去一点。等到他终于将那东西取出来时，他心中一记重锤落下。

原来他早就知道了。

无数个玻璃瓶尖叫着下落，倒在地上，然后是烟灰缸，甚至废纸篓，能够把狗窝都不如的事物弄得更乱的物件都被毁得面目全非。诺不知该怎么形容眼前的利亚姆，是计划泄露的恼羞成怒，还是极度的歇斯底里?他冷眼看着弟弟在这里演出着由他们亲手写就的，他早就预见到结局的剧本。独角戏演员突然红着眼冲过来，将他的衣领扯住，照脸一拳被诺接住挡了回去，他像只饥饿过度的狮，过长的头发散乱，看上去狼狈得吓人。

“你为什么把它藏起来。”

诺只是开口说了这么一句。

“那你告诉我，你他妈的需要它去做什么?”

“你他妈倒是说话啊，你最近怎么那么少话，你不是很能说的吗，你以前就把你现在说的话的份全都都说了吗？”

“我知道了——我知道了，你个怂逼，你终于忍不住了，你要离开我了对吗。”

回答他的是一对带着他所厌恶眼神的与他相似的眼睛。

“为什么你不会有反应?”

“什么反应?”

“不会吧，你还真他妈，真他妈的以为我最近又做回那些事了?”利亚姆的拳头更凑近了一些，“你不是会有反应的吗？像你以前那样?别再这样看着我了!你倒是说句话啊！？不说话也不给点反应，你他妈是木头做的吗？”

“你还真觉得我碰到那种事就该和你打一炮，把你操爽了，然后啥都能解决了吗？你是不是想得太简单了——”

“……你他妈的……”

“那我要不要告诉你亲兄弟本来就不应该用打炮来解决问题?”

“还有，还有，我一早就该告诉你，我迟早都会离开你，不是现在我说过多少次了?你想不想它现在就从不是现在变成我立马走人?你的生活不是他妈的绕着我这根骨头转的一团肌肉，你明白吗？你迟早都得经历这个，我现在就全部告诉你。”

“我想你掌控我，这他妈听起来很奇怪，对不对?但我就这么想，你可以拥有我，我早就是你的了，诺，你是最有理由去拥有我的人。”

“你不是我的，我不属于你，你不该把我们混在一起，用这种方式连接起来，我没有权力去那么做，你明白吗？”

那只把他衣领攥得死紧的手突然松开，利亚姆像只漏气的气球一般一下子滑到地上。他抬起眼帘，用那双清醒而混沌的眼睛与诺对视，他的下唇被他自己咬的死紧。

“那至少把我带走吧。”

“你说什么？”

“如果你要离开，离开这里，至少把我带走，带走我吧——你承诺过的，你明明承诺过的，你说喝醉酒的人的承诺都不可信，可我还是相信了，我他妈的真是个傻逼——”

“这是你第一次意识到这个事实吗？”

“所以说，你还是会离开我?”

诺还是没有回答，他只是张开双臂，像等着利亚姆走过来扑进他怀里。

利亚姆选择转身逃开。

他在深夜的街头狂奔，眼泪被大口大口地吞进他的肚腹，他听见胶水发黄发脆一点点碎裂的声音，某块挡在洞口前面的屏障摇摇欲坠。他跑了一圈又一圈，在冬日出一身大汗，最后他拖着疲惫的步伐不得不回到那栋承载了他每个美梦和噩梦的破楼里。门虚掩着，他轻轻推开，屋子里一片漆黑，只有自窗口和阳台透过的一点月光的微弱光亮。

适应黑暗之后他发现所有被他砸坏的东西的碎片都被细心地打扫好，完好些的被归位。诺坐在客厅中央的某张扶手椅上，左侧打过来的月光给他瘦削的背影打上一道柔和的白边，他深棕色的发丝反射着一点光晕，其余都沉在浓重的黑暗里，像在海底沙里埋了一半的沉船。利亚姆有些惴惴不安地走近他，诺的表情却是平静的，他慢慢地展开双臂，把青年圈在怀里。

“对不起。”

他们紧拥着彼此入眠，利亚姆彻底从特大号树懒变形为人形金锁，诺从不知道一个人可以将人抱得有多紧。他以为自己听到的是平稳的呼吸声，细听却能听到几声极细的小动物般的呜咽。他觉得有些好笑，这样的利亚姆像极了四五岁的怕鬼小男孩——于是他自上而下抚他脊背，极轻地在他耳边嘀咕了一句:

“我爱你。”

他怀里的身体停止了颤抖，呼吸趋于平稳。

“我要去上班了，早餐给你留着，记得自己弄热 。”

“……再陪我睡会。”

“不行，你也别睡太多了，早点起来。”

“知道了，你越来越像咱妈啦。”

他迷迷糊糊地又闭上眼睛。

“回来的时候给我带点麦片。”

“好。”

“所以你就这么离开了?”

“就这样。”

“你还爱他，为什么要离开呢？”

“因为太爱了，没有办法承受这段他妈的感情带来的代价，”他难得地笑了，

“所以我逃走了，为了和他的狗屁约定，我来到这里。”

(12)

所以，诺最后逃走了。

在确认利亚姆再次睡过去之后，他拉出趁入夜收拾好的一直在黑暗中隐藏的行李箱，落荒而逃。

他带着那一张斟酌许久才决定出来的地图一路前进。强行割裂两人之间的联系后，他的心脏才开始后知后觉地疼痛，器官被单独拿出来，神经却还连着，放在玻璃渣上滚动，一遍一遍又一遍。  
旅途中借着酒他说出自己的故事，隐去血缘关系去叙述对于他来说容易至极。也是，他们之间的关系本就不属于兄弟之间，况且若是真相被第三人知晓，他恐怕不能实现那约定。  
几经波折他终于来到伊瓜苏，六月正是雨季时节，水流铺天盖地地压下来仿佛要将他吞没，就算是扶着护栏都好，他都有种会随时掉下去的感觉。诺突然明白了利亚姆为何会痴迷于那样的风景，他看着水流自由倾泻不加束缚的模样，在某个瞬间心中升腾起共鸣感。

诺在漫天水雾里仰起脸，十六七岁时流干的眼泪此刻混在瀑布水里一同流过他的脸，打湿他的发尾。诺听见水流声，轰轰烈烈的宏大声响，无数个利亚姆突然出现在他的眼前:哭泣的利亚姆，笑着的，歇斯底里的，面色潮红喘息着的，面无表情的大理石塑像。无数个利亚姆随着水流一路流下，过去的幻象在石上撞开变为碎片，他把带着关于爱人记忆的泪水埋葬在水流与石的冲击声中。

他突然又觉得伊瓜苏也没那么美。

离开阿根廷之前他最后一次去那栋破楼，出租车仅是在楼下飞快地掠一眼，他无法确定那阳台上是否有着随风飘摇的旗帜般的棕色发丝。

至于你说利亚姆?

他还是条件反射一般在那阳台上等至黄昏，直到他无聊地掂起那把鬼画符吉他，他听不见纸本在内部晃荡的哗啦啦声响时，他突然想起来诺已经很久没再去上班。  
利亚姆像突然反应过来什么一样冲进了房间，他瞥见床头柜上有什么东西在反射着金色的光芒。

那是诺的克拉达戒指。

(?)

那天利亚姆收到了一个信封，里面似乎装着什么东西，地址用的是打字机打就，没有署名，整封信的唯一一个名字只有收件人。

他把那信打开，一张东西悄无声息飘落在地上，轻得像蝴蝶振翅，他小心地把翻了面儿的硬纸翻过来。

那是一张伊瓜苏大瀑布的照片

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结束了，按照阅读理解（？）的套路搞了一个这样的结尾  
> 可能不是看了会让人开心的类型，但是的确很符合他们俩本身带有的悲剧色彩  
> 谢谢你看到这里，我们下一篇作品见


End file.
